Recently, there have been provided not only a gasoline engine automobile but also a plug-in hybrid vehicle (HEV) and an electric vehicle (EV) in consideration of the global environment. These vehicles are installed with a charger (electrical equipment) for charging a battery for supplying power to an electric motor and controlling power supplied from an external power source. Some chargers have not only relatively large in capacity and heavy in weight, but also have characteristics requiring cooling because of high temperature during the operation.
Therefore, in a vehicle installed with a charger, a storage having a special structure to secure relatively large space and enhance rigidity is provided in a lower vehicle body (for example, Patent Literature 1), or a duct is provided so as to utilize air stream for cooling the charger (for example, Patent Literature 2).